The invention relates to a package of foam sealing strip of delayed rebound and of foam held in compressed condition by the wall of the package.
One known form of supply is a coiled roll. In that case the package wall which holds the sealing strip in compressed condition consists of a support strip which is interleaved in the winding. The support strip is located on the adhesive-covered back of the sealing strip and is treated to repel adherence (to be non-adherable) on both its sides. Such sealing strips can be conveniently inserted into a joint which is to be closed as a result of the merely slow occurrence of rebound (expansion of the sealing strips when the compression is released). The rebound force results in a particularly favorable application of the sealing strip against the walls of the joint. Chloroparaffin is used as rebound delay agent. The keeping on hand of sealing strips of smaller cross section in compressed condition does not present any problem. It is only in the case of larger cross sections, for instance for the filling of joints of a width of a man's hand that it becomes difficult. Joints of this size are present in large structures, for instance on decks of parking garages. As a result of the layout which corresponds mostly to an open manner of construction, joints of considerable size are present due to temperatures of +40.degree. C. to -40.degree. C. With the sealing strip cross sections required here the coiled form with peripheral support layer mentioned above is no longer suitable.
The object of the present invention is to provide a package which is simple to produce and advantageous in use and which makes it possible to maintain even sealing strips for exceptionally large joints on hand ready for use, for instance strips whose final rebound height is several times the width of the strip.